Episode Ten: A Stunning Team Match-up!
' Referee: "The match between Team Green: Zane and Holly, and Team Orange: Michael and Paul is about to begin! Are the two teams ready?!" All: "Ready!" Referee: "Please bring out your first Pokémon!" Zane: "Axew, let's do this!" ' Zane: "Woah. I've never seen that Pokémon before." Zane's Pokédex: "Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon. Carnivine latches onto tress in marshes and lures its prey with its sweet-smelling saliva." Michael: *Tossing a Pokéball* "Torterra, let's go!" Paul: *Tossing a Pokéball* "Slaking, I need you!" ' Slaking: "Slaking!" (Win!) Torterra: *Roaring* Zane's Pokédex: '''"Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lives most of its life asleep, eating only grasses that grow within its reach." Zane's Pokédex #2: "Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back." Zane: "Those are some big Pokémon." Holly: "Don't worry about getting trampled on." Zane: *Looking at Axew. Thinking* It's not me that I'm worried about getting trampled on. Referee: "Let the match...begin!" Michael: "Torterra, Earthquake!" ' Holly: "Carnivine, root yourself into the ground and hang on!" ' Zane: "Axew, you can do it! Get up and use Dragon Rush!" ' Paul: "Slaking, block Axew and use Focus Punch!" ' Zane: "Axew!" Holly: "That was a direct hit from a powerful move. I don't think Axew's getting up." Zane: "Axew, don't give up! I know you can do it! I believe in you!" ' Paul: "How is that possible? Axew took a direct hit from Slaking's Focus Punch." Holly: "How did Axew..." *Looking over at Zane. Thinking* Who is this guy? Zane: "Nice work, Axew. Go up close and give Slaking a Dragon Pulse!" ' Paul: "Slaking, Fire Punch!" Michael: "Torterra, Razor Leaf!" ' Paul: "It's over!" Zane: "Not so fast! Axew, dodge it and get right into Slaking's face!" ' Referee: "Slaking is unable to battle!" ' Referee: "Paul has selected Rhydon as his second Pokémon! Let the match continue!" Paul: "Rhydon, use your Horn Attack!" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power." ' Referee: "Axew is unable to battle! Please bring out your next Pokémon!" ' Referee: "Trainer Zane has chosen to send out Electrike! Resume the match!" Michael: "Your Carnivine's going down! Torterra, bite that pesky plant!" ' Holly: *Smiles* "Big mistake, Michael. You should know that Carnivine has a much bigger mouth." ' Holly: "Torterra can try to shake Carnivine off, but it'll just tucker itself out. Once Carnivine's got a grip, it doesn't let go. Now, Carnivine, bring Torterra down with a Solar Beam!" Michael: "A Solar Beam?!" ' Referee: "Torterra is unable to battle! Please bring out your next Pokémon!" ' Holly: "Zane, we've almost got them. We can do this." Zane: *Holding the selected Pokéball in his hand and looking at it. Thinking* All I have left is Rampardos. If Rampardos loses, then I lose all of my newest Poké''mon. I don't want that to happen. I've barely had a chance to meet them myself. Please Rampardos, I need you at your strongest right now. No holding back. '' ' Referee: "Trainer Zane has chosen Rampardos as his final Pokémon! Trainer Holly has chosen Buneary as her second Pokémon! Trainers Paul and Michael, please select your final Pokémon!" Michael: *Tossing a Pokéball* "Exploud, let's go!" Paul: *Tossing a Pokéball* "Steelix, I need your strength out here!" ' Referee: "Trainers Michael and Paul have chosen Exploud and Steelix as their final Pokémon. Resume the match!" Michael: "Exploud, Boomburst!" Holly: "Buneary, use Bounce!" ' Holly: "Buneary, Double Slap!" ' Holly: "Buneary, Jump Kick!" ' Paul: "Steelix, Iron Head!" Zane: "Rampardos, Zen Headbutt!" ' Paul: "It's over! Rampardos can't match Steelix's size and strength!" Zane: "Rampardos, I know you've got untapped strength inside you somewhere! Bring it out! I believe in you! You can do this!" ' Paul: "No, that can't be possible!" Rampardos: *Roaring* ' Paul: "Steelix, no! Get up! You can't lose to them!" Michael: "Exploud, Power-Up Punch!" Holly: "Buneary, dodge it and use Jump Kick again!" ' Referee: "Both Steelix and Exploud are unable to battle. The winners are Trainers Zane and Holly of Green Team." Both: *Cheering* Zane: "We did it!" Holly: "I knew we could do it!" *Kisses his cheek* ' Arthur: "I knew it would be no surprise that you'd make it to the finals, Zane. You're the strongest Trainer that I know." Zane: "Same goes to you, too, Arthur." ' Mr. Lucas: "It is with great pleasure that I welcome the final two teams of the Pokémon Catching Competition. Trainers Zane and Holly of Green Team, and Arthur and Vicky of Violet Team. The final battle shall be fought on this field; for all to watch of course. Each member of the team shall face another in a one-on-one match using a single Pokémon; no substitutions will be permitted. The losing team will lose all of their captured Pokémon to the winning team. Good luck to all of you and may the best team win." Holly: "I think you should go first, Zane." Zane: "Me?" Holly: "Yeah. I wanna see more of how you command your Pokémon in a battle." ' Zane: "You ready to lose, Arthur?" Arthur: "Only if you think you can beat me." Both: *Tossing their Pokéballs* "Let's finish this!" ' Referee: "Trainer Zane has chose a Shinx as his Pokémon to battle with! Trainer Arthur has chosen Escavalier as his Pokémon of choice!" ' Arthur: "Escavalier, X Slice!" Zane: "Shinx, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" ' Arthur: "Iron Defense!" ' Arthur: "Impressive, Zane. Shinx is pretty quick. Using agility against Escavalier's size is a smart strategy." Zane: "Thanks. Shinx, use Thunder!" Arthur: "Hidden Power, Escavalier!" ' Zane: "Now's our chance! Shinx, Thunder Fang!" ' Referee: "Escavalier is unable to battle! The winner is Trainer Zane!" Zane: "We did it!" *Running to Shinx, picking it up, and hugging it* "We did it, Shinx!" Shinx: "Shinx!" (Yay!) Arthur: *Holding out a Pokéball* "Escavalier, you did a great job. Return for some rest." ' Holly: "Go, Tyranitar!" Vicky: "Ursaring, let's win this!" ' Referee: "Trainers Holly and Vicky have chosen to use Tyranitar and Ursaring as their Pokémon! Let the battle...begin!" Zane's Pokédex: "Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand." Zane's Pokédex #2: "Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing." Zane: "You can do it, Holly!" Arthur: "Tyranitar and Ursaring against each other, huh? That's quite the combination." Holly: "Tyranitar, Mega Punch!" Vicky: "Fire Punch, Ursaring!" ' Holly: "Flamethrower, Tyranitar!" Vicky: "Ice Beam!" ' Holly: "Brick Break, go!" Vicky: "Shadow Claw!" ' Vicky: "Hyper Beam, now!" Holly: "Double Team!" ' Vicky: "No!" Holly: "Oh yeah! Tyranitar, Focus Punch!" ' Referee: "Ursaring is unable to battle! The winner is Holly, which means the winners of PCC are Trainers Zane and Holly of Green Team!" All: *Cheering* ' ???: "Hey, wait up!" '''' Zane: "Holly, what are you doing here?" Holly: "I wanted to ask if I could join you all on your journey." Amy: *Hugging her* "Yay! I finally have another girl to talk to!" Zane: "I guess so. I don't see why not. You're a really powerful Trainer." Holly: "Great. So, where are we heading?" Arthur: "We're heading to Crescent City." Holly: "You're going to the Moon Festival?" Zane: "I'm going there for the Gym in Crescent City." Holly: "Well, looks like we should get going. I hear Crescent City's got a massive series of water roads that connect all throughout the city." Amy: "Wow. That's sounds so pretty." Zane: *Looking over the canopy of the trees toward the horizon* "Crescent City, here I come!" (End)